


Bifocal

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Alive!Neil, Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Todo pasa ante la Nada que intenta esconderse
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bifocal

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es una comisión escrita para la adorable y genial thenomansland  
> ❣️✨❣️✨❣️✨❣️✨❣️ de nuevo, mil gracias por la confianza.
> 
> Sinceramente aun estoy sorprendida de haberlo escrito, pues no es un secreto que no soy una gran fan del drama o el angst, jajaa 😋. Aun así, aquí esta la prueba de... Ok, no daré ningún spoiler.
> 
> Jamás está de más decir cuan feliz soy de haber escrito nuevamente una comisión, me siento cada vez más cerca de abrirlas de manera oficial 😆. Es que no es tan simple evitar la emoción. ¡Sigo gritando! 🤣🤣🤣 Pero está bien, no te ahogaré con mis boberías asdfghjkl. Te dejo leer ♥️✨❣️♥️✨❣️♥️✨❣️♥️✨❣️♥️

No hay mucho tiempo para pensar. Cuando la oportunidad resalta a la luz, son los instintos quienes dominan las manos de Vincent, la emoción del cazador, no el cerebro lógico del perseguidor. Motivo idóneo para resaltar todo aquello que debe permanecer oculto, como resultado el tiro falla. Y aun a pesar de la evidencia lograría convencerse, al momento en que los segundos se acoplan al presente, lo malditamente inteligente que es. 

Ha logrado capturar a Neil. El único triunfo que tendrá el resto de la coche.

Podrá reírse en su cara, mostrar quién fue el más sabio, el más veloz, el más valiente si encuentra la excusa correcta. Sin embargo, debe mantenerlo con vida o todo festejo sin velas quedará rezagado a una simple vacía sensación de haber conseguido detenerlo. Cuando la luz se apaga y el próximo avión se dispone a marchar, lo hace también la conciencia del hombre que no deja de sangrar bajo sus manos...

Esta vez, la niebla es sustituto del agua. Pero la oscuridad y la sensación de ahogo se mantiene, los bucles silenciosos, espesos, se filtran desde cada orificio de su cuerpo. Neil se ahoga. Su garganta se cierra, intenta respirar pero de nada funciona, si acaso lo empeora aun más, sofocado, necesitado por la menor indulgencia, se retuerce. El oxígeno escapa y si no despierta ahora va a morir. Sendos ojos negros observan desde la distancia, neutrales ignoran sus gemidos sin emitir burlas por tan ridícula angustia. 

Sus manos resultan inútiles, flota a la deriva sin gracia, dentro y fuera de la espesura. Los ojos negros solo miran, vacíos, indiferentes, expectantes a su reacción. ¿Pedirá ayuda? ¿Morirá solo entre la bruma? ¿Qué tan probable es para Neil lograr despertar una vez más? Como si estuviera dispuesto a confirmar la existencia de alguien que se preste a socorrerlo. Este purgatorio es suyo, él mismo saldrá por cuenta propia, él mismo confrontará todo el peso de la mirada oscura. Como fue antes, durante y siempre.

La primera luz del alba lo recibe con sus débiles y fríos rayos atravesando el ventanal a su izquierda. Las persianas blancas cubren la mitad de los vidrios, le permiten ver el solitario espectáculo de afuera. El aroma junto a la monocromía del lugar le dicen todo lo que necesita saber, el dolor que lo asalta al mover la cabeza, le entrega un práctico resumen. Está drogado, en un hospital, más vivo de lo que debería o es capaz de recordar haber estado durante sus últimos segundos de conciencia. 

Hay tubos y cables saliendo de su cuerpo, los rítmicos sonidos de las máquinas golpean sus oídos haciendo eco, molestos e insistentes. Descubre, al intentar mover sus miembros entumecidos, que su brazo derecho se encuentra esposado a la cama, el metal cromado adaptado a su temperatura se burla de su ingenuidad haciendo un tintineo agudo. Gira la cabeza, encontrándose con el otro casi en el mismo estado. El "casi" da un suave ronquido antes de continuar dormido en tan extraña posición sobre la incómoda silla.

Neil observa, aun dentro del estupor somnoliento de lo que sea que le hayan administrado para el dolor o para mantenerlo en su lugar, las pestañas anormalmente largas y espesas adornando los mismos ojos que antes admiraron su desesperación. Debió haberlas visto antes, ya fuera en el restaurante o mientras el tipo hacía lo posible por mantener el flujo de sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Uno de los brazos se extiende hasta él pero sin tocarlo, descansa sobre la delgada manta con la tranquilidad esperada de una esposa que no ha logrado dormir hasta saber que su esposo está fuera de peligro.

Pero no hay aquí la más remota alusión sobre el amor o la esperanza. Esta esposa quiere el divorcio y cada maldito centavo, no se alejará hasta tenerlo dentro de una celda por cualquier clase de abuso que sea capaz de imputar. Neil se siente casi halagado del metal uniendo su muñeca a la del detective Hanna. Si el hombre piensa que drogado o medio muerto es capaz de salir del lugar, aun cuando muy seguramente habría una veintena de oficiales resguardándolo, sería un insulto rechazar esa clase de adulación. 

Lo que no quiere decir, claro, que aun medio muerto, drogado o rodeado de policías no encontrara alguna forma de escapar. Una bofetada de realidad lo golpea, muy a su pesar, cuando la luz comienza a iluminarlo todo, solo un poco de ella y casi ve doble. Sin nada interesante en dónde apuntar, se concentra en el detective, ¿cuándo se supone que despertará? Ya le parece escucharlo fanfarronear sobre su derrota.

El problema es que no puede ver un problema en eso, tenía a su lado al único hombre cuya victoria era el punto culmine a una persecución digna de ser recordada como la epítome de todo cuanto detectives y ladrones tendrían que buscar hasta alcanzar. A excepción de su final, en donde nada más que la muerte de una o ambas partes sería la magistral conclusión. Pero Vincent eligió mantenerlo vivo y manchar de esa forma el más poético de los cierres. 

Recuerda vagamente el peso del cuerpo concentrado en las palmas sobre su costado, las bocanadas erráticas de tono entrecortado, la voz cuyos susurros inentendibles fueron quienes lo llevaron tranquilo a la oscuridad. La presión de una boca contra la suya y el aliento fantasmagórico que sabía a goma de mascar. Neil se mordió la lengua, no le permitiría lamer sus labios. Hizo todo cuanto su fuerza le dejó para evitar la marea de pensamientos. Tragó, nada estaba pasando. Nada _podía_ pasar.

—Parece que ha sobrevivido —dice Vincent a modo de saludo, tallando su rostro con la mano libre. 

—¿Es alivio lo que hay en su voz, detective? —Contra todo pronóstico, el hombre asiente.

—No hice tanto solo para dejarte morir —responde, manteniendo los ojos en McCauley. 

Sin embargo, no han llegado a este punto por la gracia de dios. Son demasiado inteligentes y no es posible resguardarse tras el sueño o las drogas, menos de un segundo es lo que ambos necesitan, _entienden_ ; pese al tamaño del orgullo que los precede, pensar (simular, desear) que nada estaba pasando significaba inmolar una reina a cambio de un peón. Resulta, igualmente, en todo el esfuerzo de fingir precisamente eso. Vincent, por su lado, sin apartar la mirada, mezcla en su voz la preocupación y la apatía, presentando su reina en sacrificio al hombre encadenado a él. Decidido a perder con dignidad.

—No hice tanto solo para dejarme atrapar.

_Nada pasa._

—Fue difícil, te doy eso, pero no más.

_Nada se esconde._

—¿Crees que terminó? Tu error fue no haberme asesinado.

_La rendición nunca muestra su cara._

—La muerte tendrá que esperar. 

He ahí, reflejado en sus ojos, el respeto de Vincent, todo cuanto llegó a significar su preocupación ante la muerte de una inteligencia que iguala a la suya. He ahí su admiración, tan solo a la vista del único que podía leerlo y aceptar su perspectiva, _de todo lo que finge ser lo que no es_ , de quien podía tomarlo o destruirlo. Tomarlo y destruirlo. Todo lo que no iba a decir escondido entre su voz. Neil es _suyo_ ahora. 

—¿Incluso de eso tendrás el control? Me gustaría verte intentando —sus ojos nunca se partan. Anhelo mezclado con desdén. No obstante ninguno es capaz de leer mentes y saber cuánto de lo que realmente dicen es captado por el otro. Pero ya que nada pasa, las dudas perecen al saber que jamás vencerán al orgullo. Esto es solo respeto, esto es solo admiración. 

El leer entre líneas es el error que nadie se impide cometer, siendo sus propios pensamientos y el dolor que permanecerá sin nombre, los únicos testigos del vacío y su sabor a goma de mascar.

—Lo verás, lo sabes —suelta Vincent casi como un amenaza. Ante la sonrisa torcida de Neil, cubierta de burla hasta las esquinas apenas levantadas, rechaza lo que fuera que esté haciéndole presión en el pecho. No vale la pena pensar en ello, mucho menos analizarlo. 

—Lo intentarás, sí, pero si crees que esto me va a detener... —MacCauley usa toda la fuerza que tiene para llevar el brazo hasta su pecho, la cadena se tensa y pronto tiene al detective tan cerca que puede oler el café amargo y humo de cigarrillos en su saco—... no me conoces en lo absoluto. 

Vincent frunce el ceño, sin dejarse amedrentar por el rostro tan cercano al suyo. Toma las solapas de Neil entre sus puños, enojado resopla, la sangre hierve y apenas es capaz de soportar el deseo por no estrellar sus labios contra la boca frente a él. Quiere herirlo tanto como sea posible antes de que suceda lo inevitable. 

—Valientes palabras del hombre que sigue postrado en la cama —escupe Hanna, ocultando sus latidos de sus propios pensamientos, inventando una excusa ante la abierta invitación en la mirada de McCauly, imaginando mil razones por las que solo estaba alucinando y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retroceder—. Es el fin, resignate a ello.

Pero en este punto no sabe exactamente a quién se lo dice. Neil lo mira durante un segundo de duda que camufla inmediatamente haciendo un resoplido. Vincent está pronto de vuelta en la incómoda silla, sabe que debe llamar al doctor pero necesita un momento, debe controlar su lengua, la humedad en sus manos. No importa, lo sabe. 

Lo saben.

Este es el fin, _debían_ resignarse a ello.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Terminado! 😃
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❣️✨❣️✨❣️, estoy feliz y un poco sobrecogida por haber salido de esta forma de mi zona de confort, pero aun espero mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena, ahora tengo que escribir algo súper dulce para equilibrar mis chacras (?) 🤣.
> 
> Aun así, tampoco voy a negar que fue toda una experiencia el concluir una historia sin un final feliz, todavía no encuentro la palabra para describirlo, pero definitivamente me encuentro un poco más abierta a la idea 🤔...
> 
> Bien, bien, solo me queda decir que la edición de la portada es mía, lo siento 🙈 jajaa, oh, mi querida thenomansland nunca me cansaré de agradecerte por la oportunidad, ¡aun no puedo creerlo! Jajaa, sigue siendo demasiado hermoso 😚 ❤️✨♥️❤️✨♥️❤️✨♥️❤️✨❤️✨♥️❤️✨♥️❤️✨♥️❤️✨♥️❤️✨♥️
> 
> Entonces, por ahora me despido, te quiero.
> 
> Te amo.
> 
> Ciao 😘❤️✨.


End file.
